A New Beginning?
by Arlef
Summary: Voldemort is dead and all the Deatheaters are locked up in Azakaban. Harry and the gang are in their 7th and final year now, and looking forward to it, knowing everything is safe and normal. What happens though when a new girl comes to Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kate..  
  
A/N: Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron boarded the train with a smile. Their final year was going to be different. There was no Voldemort to worry about now, and nothing was in their way. For the first time in their lives, they were going to have a normal year at school.  
  
"We better hurry if we're going to get a seat together," said Harry.   
  
"Here's one," said Ron. "There's a girl in it though, I've never seen her before."  
  
"She's got to be a first year then Ron," said Hermione, as if Ron should have realised.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, maybe if she was a few years younger, but she's our age!"  
  
They all looked at the girl through the glass on the door, ogling at her like she was some animal at the zoo. She wore jeans and a t-shirt, with some chunky bracelets and dark eye shadow. She was listening to her Discman and reading a book.  
  
"We shouldn't stare," said Hermione, who looked away just as the girl looked up at them.   
  
Harry and Ron turned quickly, but Hermione opened the door.  
  
"Hello," said Hermione. " Are these seats taken?"  
  
"No," replied the girl, absent mindly, concentrating more on the book.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," she spoke.   
  
"Kate Watson."  
  
"Hey, I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley," said Harry who sat opposite her. Ron sat next to him, but couldn't bring himself to look at her.  
  
"Pleasure," spoke Kate, giving them a brief smile, then returning to her book.  
  
They could hear the music blaring through her earphones, and they all looked at each other, somewhat taken aback by this girl, uncomfortable in her presence.  
  
****  
  
As the rain poured down, the train pulled into the station. Kate stood instantly and left the compartment.  
  
"Is she weird or what?!" said Ron.  
  
"She's not weird Ron," said Hermione. "Just because she's not talkative doesn't mean she's different."  
  
"And what's with her clothes?" added Ron. "She looked like a freak!"  
  
"RON!" yelled Hermione as they were on the platform.   
  
"What?!" said Ron, shrugging his shoulders and glancing at Harry, who was thinking the same thing.  
  
"You two, honestly," said Hermione, shaking her head. "Obviously she's from the muggle world."  
  
"So you walk around like that then?" said Ron.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes, and went to reply but Harry and Ron's glance at something stopped her. She turned to look at what they were staring at, and she found Dumbledore standing on the platform. Holding his hand was Kate and together, they walked up to a carriage and set off for the school.  
  
"What's with that?" said Ron, voicing Harry and Hermione's thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know if people are reading this or not, but to those who are, sorry it's taken so long for the chapter. It's short as well, but I'll keep them coming after my holiday. Enjoy!   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron found themselves at the Great Hall, with the new first years beginning to be sorted. They clapped loudly as a group of kids became Gryffindors.   
  
"It's weird to think that that was us a few years ago," said Harry, remembering his first day at Hogwarts.  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Ron. "And I can't believe we would have been that small; they're pipsqueaks!"  
  
They waited for Hermione for retort, but she was staring at the teacher's table, where Kate was now standing next to Dumbledore. They watched as he drew up a chair, and she sat in between McGonagall and Dumbledore himself.  
  
"She must be a relative of his," said Hermione. "But I wonder what she's doing here?"  
  
"Who knows?" said Harry, staring at the girl.   
  
As he did, she glanced up and caught his eye. He looked away awkwardly, then glanced back where she smiled at him, giving him a slight wave. He smiled back, then turned making sure not to look at her again. After Dumbledore's annual speech, and dinner, the three made they're way up to the common room.  
  
"Heyya Harry," smiled Neville. "How was your holidays?"  
  
"Alright Neville, and you?"  
  
"Smashing," he said, beaming. Holding his wand he exclaimed proudly: "I've been practising all holidays, and I'm better than ever!"  
  
"Well good for you!" said Hermione. "I'm going to have to watch my back now!"  
  
Neville blushed profusely. At that moment, McGonagall walked through the portrait door.  
  
"Miss Granger?" she spoke. "You are to see Dumbledore in his staffroom, now. Come on, I'll take you."  
  
Hermione glanced at the boys, then followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. As she entered, she could hear talking. Sitting there was Dumbledore, and none other that Kate Watson.  
  
"Miss Granger," he spoke. "I'd like to introduce you to Kate Watson, my great grand daughter. Kate, this is Hermione Granger, one of the smartest witch's I've met in my entire lifetime." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
  
A/N: I have no idea where this story is going, so bare with me if you're reading it. I know it might seem predictable, but hopefully I can write something interesting. Please read and review. Thanks to all those who reviewed, it mean's a million to me. To Annalyse Malfoy, Kate is in no way like me at all! :) So she can be based on you! :)  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
Hermione was too stunned to blush.   
  
"We've met already," said Kate, to Dumbledore. "On the train."  
  
"Wonderful," smiled Dumbledore. He noticed Hermione hadn't moved yet. "Won't you take a seat?"  
  
Still quiet, Hermione took a seat next to Kate.  
  
"Headmaster, what's going on?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Patience, my dear," he smiled, giving her a look to have faith in him. "The third person of this triangle will be arriving in 3 minutes."  
  
Thought's rushed through Hermione's head. 'Third person?' she thought. The three sat in Dumbledore's very interesting office, demonstrating the saying "quiet as a mouse". Finally the silence was broken by what seemed a loud knock.   
  
"Come in," stated Dumbledore.  
  
As Dumbledore smiled at the "third person of the triangle", Kate turned and smiled. Hermione however looked forward for some reason. This situation made her feel uneasy, a first ever in Dumbledore's presence.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore, Kate, Hermione" said a voice, and Hermione's blooded shivered. She jumped up out of her chair and turned to face her one and only enemy now that Voldemort was dead: Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You!" yelled Hermione, drawing out her wand. Within in second's, she'd yelled out a curse that had knocked Malfoy to the ground. Kate rushed to Malfoy's aid.  
  
"**MISS GRANGER**!" bellowed Dumbledore. "I'll not have you attacking my guests!"  
  
"Guest?" roared Hermione, equally angry. "This person is not a guest, he's the enemy!!"  
  
"You don't understand," yelled Kate, awaking Draco. "He's helping us."  
  
"Helping?" said Hermione. She couldn't believe what was happening. "And what help was he when Voldemort was killing you Dumbledore? If I remember correctly, he was stopping me from getting to you, to **HELP YOU**!"  
  
She ran over to Draco and pointed her wand to him. Kate stood and blocked her way.  
  
"Move!" she yelled. "I swear, move!"  
  
Kate didn't budge while Draco whimpered in pain.   
  
"Hermione, listen," said Dumbledore. "You asked what Draco was doing to help? He helped me to stop you from dying."  
  
"What?" said Hermione. "That doesn't make sense. Draco's evil, why don't you see it?"  
  
"I understand your point of view, but trust me Hermione, Draco helped us. He saved your life."  
  
Hermione glanced at him on the ground and then stared at Dumbledore. For the first time in her life her faith in Dumbeldore began to quaver.  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"Well believe it," said Kate angrily. "He told me all about it. If you had have touched Dumbledore or Voldemort, you'd be dead right now. "  
  
Hermione looked at it logically. "Well if that's true, you and Voldemort must have been in a Granatuis Duel."  
  
"Exactly," said Dumbledore, impressed by Hermione's knowledge. "You're smarter than I could ever imagine."  
  
"Yes, I'm smart enough to not trust him!"  
  
"Please, just let me explain. I can prove it to you."  
  
Lowering her wand, Hermione glared at Draco.   
  
"Start proving it!" she said, fuming.   
  
As Draco tried to breathe, he was amazed by Hermione's confidence and power. When the occasioned called for it, Hermione was not someone to fight against.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ah, I own nothing..   
  
A/N: Thanks to my one loyal reviewer! To people that read this, hope you like it. Sorry if its short!  
  
**Chapter 4  
**  
"I wonder why Hermione is?" said Ron, looking around for her. Harry and he were supposed to have met Hermione over 20 minutes ago.  
  
"She's never this late," commented Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry," said a voice causing Harry to turn on his feet. It was Cho.  
  
"Hey Cho," he said, managing not to mumble. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm great," she smiled, causing Harry's stomach to do flips. "What about you?"  
  
"Great too," he smiled back.  
  
They stood there smiling at each other for awhile, causing Ron to role his eyes.  
  
"Look," said Ron. "I'll be back soon, I'm gonna go look for Hermione."  
  
Harry and Cho continued talking as Ron walked of to the Common Room. There he bumped into a shaking Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I.. I.. I Just saw him.." she stuttered, tears forming.  
  
"Who Ginny?" he said, giving her a protective hug.  
  
"Dr.. Draco," she said softly.  
  
Ron's face dropped.   
  
"What?" he exclaimed. "Here? At Hogwarts? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," she said timidly. "He walked right past me, with Kate."  
  
"Kate?" said Ron, beginning to anger.   
  
What was Draco doing here? Ron walked Ginny to the Common Room, leaving her with Neville who began trying to cheer her up. As Ron ran to Dumbledore's office, he couldn't help but relive the memories. The memory of Draco attacking Ginny, all but killing her. Ron took three stairs at a time, yelling out for Dumbledore. He came to a sliding halt however seeing Hermione hugging Draco, holding his hand, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Dumbledore stood there beaming, and Kate had tears rolling down her face.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" yelled Ron, his wand at the ready. 


End file.
